ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkwing Duck (2018 TV Series)
Darkwing Duck is an upcoming 2018 American animated science fiction superhero mystery comedy television series and a spin-off series to the 2017 DuckTales series. Most of the characters are now voiced by new actors. It is a remake to the original Darkwing Duck, since unlike the DuckTales reboot, this one is set in the future. Synopsis In the city of St. Canard, once a normal metropolis and filled with regular folks. Until, criminals and superpower villains almost took over the city various attempts. Thankfully, a strange vigilante named "Darkwing Duck" and his associates (Launchpad McQuack & his adopted daughter, "Gosalyn Mallard) saving the city many times to becoming the guardians of St. Canard. Inspiring other newly heroes like the "Justice Ducks" created by Darkwing Duck himself and the "Friendly Five" in Negaverse. 'Characters' Main Characters *'Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck' (voiced by Jim Cummings): *'Gosayln Mallard '(voiced by Melissa Fahn): Supporting Characters *'Professor Ludwig Von Drake' (voiced by Corey Burton): A famous successful Austria scientist with great knowledge and many diplomas of various education, his nephew Donald Duck and brother-in-law named "Scrooge McDuck". Ludwig request Drake to show his best student from Duckberg as a tour guide. He forgot to mention that he is a dinosaur with above intelligence, knowing Drake is the Darkwing Duck fellow the whole time and happy to see Joey as a full time hero for The Justice Ducks. The MacCawber Family *'Moloculo MacCawber' (voiced by Khary Payton): The father of Morgana MacCawber and head of the MacCawber clan He has magical powers like his daughter and somewhat dislike for "Normals". Unlike the original series, he is a anthropomorphic Macaw (resembling more of a Kea). * Aunt Nasty MacCawber (voiced by Kath Soucie): She is an old anthropomorphic Kea with green skin and a hunched back and Morgana MacCawber's aunt, she is Moloculo's sister and mother of Cousin Globby and two headed twin (Screamy & Meanie). *'Cousin Globby' (voiced by Jim Cummings): *'Screamy & Meanie' (voiced by Steve Jay Blum): The two headed twin and cousin of Morgana MacCawber, oldest brother of Globby and emotional child of the clan. Screamy is somewhat deranged left red head with white hair-plumage and a sharp beak with a dark sense of humor, Meanie is the polite mannered blue left head with black hair and woodpecker-head with rational intelligence. Allies The Justice Ducks *'Gizmoduck / Fenton Crackshell' (voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda) A famous superhero who is Launchpad's old friend and Darkwing's rival superhero who originally appeared as a recurring character in DuckTales, Gizmoduck is one of famous superhero in the world and unintentionally overshadowed his "buddy" Darkwing Duck. He is given his theme song by Yakavic (parody and song by Weird Al Yankovic) as a gift by a talented singer, he is co-leaders of The Justice Ducks. *'Joey the Parasaurolophus' (voiced by Joey Camen): Once a normal Parasaurolophus baby brought to the present time of Duckberg by Professor Ludwig Von Drake and Ludwig educated this smart dinosaur to a point of sentience, Joey is 7'07 feet tall humanoid dinosaur with high intelligence, super-strength, powerful roar to shattered cement and swimming like a duck. He comes off a little dimwitted to Darkwing Duck and shown to be smart as Honker during escaping and dangerous situations. Debut in Season 1 Episode 7 "The Talking Dinosaur". Unlike the original series, he is not a Stegosaurus and still same voice actor of Stegmutt. *'Morgana MacCawber' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Formerly a villainess and a sorceress member of the Justice Ducks, she use her magical ability for personal gain of finances until Darkwing Duck influences her to good and later dating as a couple. She is the owner of Malice's Restaurant. *'The Rubber Chicken / Clovis Clackenhoff' (voiced by Corey Burton): A somewhat cowardly mutant chicken with elasticity powers like Quacker Jack, his powers came from his father Henry Clackenhoff the "Plastic Poultry" and taking up his father heroic status. In the final season, Mega-Negaduck returns and devoured Clovis in front of the Justice Ducks. He spit out Clovis's bones and which Bushroot decides to join the Justice Ducks after he witness his former ally true nature for ST. Canard. *'S.H.U.S.H.': Friendly Five: A super-heroic version of the Fearsome Five (minus Negaduck) natives to the Negaverse and led by Negaverse of "Quiverwing Quack" named "Lady Quackette", former leader Creepvine (super-heroic version of Bushroot) until passing the position to Gosalyn. *'Gosalyn Waddlemeyer/Lady Quackette' (voiced by Felicia Barton): Creepvine's 20 year old daughter and new leader of the Friendly Five, she lost her family during Negaduck's takeover of St.Canard and raised by Rodney Creepvine. She is extremely sweet, sentimental, and compliant, and wears a dress, developed a fascination of her dad's superhero career and wants to be a superheroine. Few later, Negaverse St. Canard is saved by the Friendly Four and Creepvine is planning to retire soon. Gosalyn audition as the Lady Quackette (parody version of Mary Poppins) along with her best friends Bloomberry (parallel version of Boom-Boom Beagle with Babydoll's tomboyish traits) & Tankard Muddlefoot (good version of Tankard H. "Tank" Muddlefoot). *'Bloomberry Spaniel' (voiced by Kirsten Arian): A anthropomorphic Tibetan Spaniel from long line of law enforcement family, the Spaniel family. She was a agent of P.A.W.S. (Protecting All Worldwide Safety) and a undercover cop, Bloomberry desire to be a fulltime superhero career and audition for the Friendly Four/Five. *'Tankard H. "Tank" Muddlefoot/The TANK' (voiced by Eric Bauza): A anthropomorphic duck with the high battle suit and member of the Friendly Five, the parallel version of Tankard H. "Tank" Muddlefoot with a bit of Honaker's intelligent, and mastery of sciences. Using his strength on equal balance with his intelligence and being a polite manner citizen. He grown admiration for the Friendly Four and insist to be part of the team, developing his tech suit called "TANK/Tactical Armored Navigation Kit" suit (parody of the Hulkbuster and personality traits of Gizmoduck). As The Tank, he is confident tactician and tools to counteracting almost any situations, defeating criminals and rescue innocent people. *'Zack Quackbox/Laffy Loony' (voiced by Jess Harnell): A anthropomorphic Yellow-billed Loon with the magical cartoon ability and member of the Friendly Five, the parallel young adult version of Quacker Jack and youngest member of the team. Zack got his powers by finding a box with is a supernatural entity Paddyquack (parallel version of Paddywhack) with wish giving powers. But, the wishes are permanent until someone else alternate it. Zack's first wish to be like his fictional cartoon show character named "Stretch Duck" (parody of Plastic Man and Deadpool), his second wish is taken away when Negaduck takes box and wish the deed of St. Canard. Zack use his last the Negaduck cannot own St. Canard and thus ridding him of ownership of St. Canard in illegal attempts. Zack stuck as a superhero accept his new life and help freed Paddyquack so he can live like normal person, using his powers to battle evil. Two years later, Laffy Loony is recruited into the Friendly Four/Five and enjoys being a superhero. *'Lee Pund Jr./Mud Puppy' (voiced by Max Mittelman): A anthropomorphic Dalmatian with the hydrokinesis ability and member of the Friendly Five, the parallel younger version of Liquidator and the surfer of the team. Lee's father is a ocean explorer and his mother is a mermaid from Atlantis, Lee resembling a half dog/ half seal hybrid with hydrokinesis powers and once battle a evil crash pilot named "LaunchRad" (parallel version of Launchpad) minion of Negaduck. *'Formerly members of the Friendly Four/Five ' *'Elroy Teslawhiskers/Packroozap' (voiced by Tevin Campbell): A anthropomorphic Kangaroo Rat with the ability to control electricity and former member of the Friendly Five, the parallel version of Megavolt and pop star superhero. Once a talented singer promising career and Negaduck attempt to feed him to his giant mutated electric snake, hoping to shutting him up. But, the electric mutated snake's venom gives Elroy his electric powers and draining the electricity from snake before reverting back to a normal snake. Going by the alias "Packroozap" (parody version of Powerline) with electric cord tail with a plug and plug fingers, he retired in the end of the episode "Friendly Five vs Injustice Ducks" and returning as a pop star singer. * Sweeney Swine/Cinderblock Boar (voiced by Eric Bauza): A anthropomorphic Pig with indestructible rock skin and ability to growing valuable diamonds and jewels out his hands at will, he is the Friendly Five financial founder and original member of the team. He runs a successful movie actor and wearing a belt-device to become a normal citizen during his film career and trainer for the Friendly Five rookies. *'Snooze' (voiced by Joshua Bartholomew): The ruler of Negaverse Dream World and parallel versions of Nodoff, he is Creepvines' old pal and he runs a successful movie studio company. He used his powers to give pleasant dreams and the bane of Negaduck's nightmares, Snooze briefly to aid the Friendly Five in the episode "Friendly Five vs Injustice Ducks" before returning to his dimension. Main Villains *'Negaduck' (voiced by Jim Cummings), later as Mega-Negaduck (voiced by Jim Cummings, Steve Jay Blum & Eric Bauza in unison): A duck who's a supervillain and Darkwing Duck's evil counterpart alternate dimension called the "Negaverse". In his first form of "Mega-Negaduck" (powers of Megavolt, Liquidator, Quacker Jack & Bushroot) with the magical gem until the gem was shattered by Launchpad. In the final season of season four, Magica De Spell restoration of the magical gem to help Negaduck destroy Darkwing Duck and Gizmoduck. Mega-Negaduck returns with stolen powers (Megavolt, Liquidator, Quacker Jack, Dr. Fossil's minions, Rabbit-Racer & Clawed Hopper) and preparation for the takeover of St. Canard in his universe and Darkwing Duck's universe as well. *'Megavolt / Elmo Sputterspark '(voiced by Phil LaMarr): A anthropomorphic rat with the ability to control electricity and member of the Fearsome Five. A college student who has a special gift of inventing and a classmate of Drake Mallard, he was at testing his invention the "Electric Boost" backpack that will energize anyone to keep them stay wake or help with late night homework. Elmo was accidentally push by a incompetent teacher and mysterious trench coat figure (Negaduck in disguise) pour chemicals on the floor before Elmo fell on the ground, he electrified by his invention and shocking him to a comatose-like stated. In the episode Enter: Megavolt. Elmo regain conciseness at the hospital after five years from his coma and sees his orange fur coat burn off from the incident and tries to get off the bed, Elmo notice his body glowing and draining the electricity in the hospital. Returning home, Elmo dressed himself in his original series yellow suit, safety goggles, plug helmet and a plug tail, he dubbed himself as "Megavolt" and goes a crime spree. *'Dr. Reginald Bushroot/Bushroot' (voiced by Eric Bauza): A anthropomorphic mutant plant duck with the ability to control and create plants at will. A promising botanist of integrate plant chloroplasts into animals in an attempt to give people the ability to feed themselves through photosynthesis by using transfusion DNA machines given by a mysterious sender (NegaDuck) at his house. It work and no longer a needing to eat, he can just sunbathe in the sun and continue doing his regular activities. Days later, he began slowly turning into a half-duck/half-shrub mutant and eventually became a villain due being rejected by the citizens of St. Canard. In the final four season, he decides to join the Justice Ducks and turning a new leaf of life. Bushroot gets a girlfriend named "Violet Pines" and described her owning a gardening farm. *'Liquidator/Bud Flud '(voiced by David Kaye): *'Quacker Jack '(voiced by Weird Al Yankovic): A anthropomorphic mutant duck with the ability to elastic powers and dressed himself as a harlequin, once successful a toy maker went bankrupt against a game company's selling product named "Whifful Boy" game. He tries to sneak in the game company and destroy the Whifful Boy games with his explosive baby dolls. But, Darkwing Duck defused the bomb and Gosayln use Dr. Sara Bellum's experimental matter alternation gun to make Quacker Jack stretchy as rubber by accident (she trying to make him a solid cement). Quacker Jack quickly destroy the matter alternation gun and keeps his elasticity powers while building dangerous toys throughout the series. *'Dr. Barry G. Fossil/Dr. Fossil' (voiced by Armin Shimerman): Dr. Fossil was a paleontologist anthropomorphic stork who worked at the natural history museum in St. Canard until, he turned himself into a prehistoric reptile using his invention, the Retro-Evolution Gun. He becomes a maroon anthropomorphic pterosaurs (resembling a Pterodactylus) and outcast for being a living prehistoric reptile, growing tired of people of seeing dinosaurs as source of entertainment and amusement. Later, he replaced Bushroot as member of the Fearsome Five temporary in season 3 for five episodes and full member of the Fearsome Four in season 4. *'Dr. Fossil's minions' **'Johnny T. Rex' (voiced by Eric Bauza): Once a anthropomorphic Rock Monitor Lizard and enforcer leader of Dr. Fossil's minions, he is turn into a orange Tyrannosaurus Rex with black stripes and wearing 90s rockstar clothes. He is seen as a street thug during the two part pilot episodes of season 1, he attempted to rob Launchpad in the dark ally of St. Canard until Darkwing Duck defeated and apprehended him to the police. In season 1 episode 6 "Retro-Evolution Path", Johnny, Mudflap and Throttle joins Dr. Fossil's side by becoming dinosaurs and taking over St. Canard for all dinosaurs. **'Throttle' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Once a anthropomorphic Frilled Lizard and Dr. Fossil's minions, he is turn into a green Dilophosaurus with a yellow frill and wearing a spiky vest. He is seen as a school bully during the two part pilot episodes of season 1, he bully Drake in his high school years in the episode flashbacks, he is seen on a newspaper along with Bud Fluid framing for tampering with water bottles sales and apprehended by Gizmoduck to jail. In season 1 episode 6 "Retro-Evolution Path", He attempted a job at a museum and finds secret doorway in the bookcase. Throttle follows Johnny and Mudflap joins Dr. Fossil's side by becoming dinosaurs and taking over St. Canard for all dinosaurs. **'Mudflap' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): Once a anthropomorphic Snapping Turtle and Dr. Fossil's minions, he is turn into a red Ankylosaurus with wrestler uniform. Dim, loud and enthusiastic of the crew, Mudflap once a powerful wrestler in Louisiana until losing a match to a dwarf anthropomorphic dog named "Jambalaya Jake" and leaving in disgrace to St. Canard as a guard for various places like museums, banks, etc. He is seen as a guard in a bank during the two part pilot episodes of season 1 before being fired for interference with Darkwing Duck's stopping the bank robbery from The Chicanerous Cheese Gang. In season 1 episode 6 "Retro-Evolution Path", Mudflap, Johnny and Throttle joins Dr. Fossil's side by becoming dinosaurs and taking over St. Canard for all dinosaurs. Minor Villains *'Taurus Bulba' (voiced by David Kaye): *'The Bugmaster / Bianca Berkley' (voiced by Tara Strong): Once a anthropomorphic Humming Bird newscaster for the news program "Canard Copy" and Gosalyn's role model. In season 1 episode 10 "Buzzing NEW Pest", her impatience fabrication of false accusations blaming Darkwing Duck creation of the villains in St. Canard. Bianca finds a gold scepter with a bee head wearing a crown and discovered she command and control insects with the scepter. She goes alias as The Bugmaster with a distinctive insect theme, she use the scepter to control the 10 foot tall mutant cricket, bombardier beetle and moth (which uses the scepter to enlarge the insects to giants). * Hops Roo/Clawed Hopper (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker as Hops and Steve Jay Blum as Clawed Hopper): A anthropomorphic Kangaroo with mechanical claws to use magnetic abilities, F.O.W.L. gives him high tech artificial claw hands and his services is robbery heists with his buddy named "Rabbit-Racer". *'Chase Lightning/ Rabbit-Racer' (voiced by Josh Keaton): A anthropomorphic Hare with super-speed at 480 mph and impatience attitude with other people. Injustice Ducks: A villainous parallel version of the Justice Ducks and their boss is Negaduck with the second-in-command, Cyberquack. *'Dent Scrambles/Cyberquack' (voiced by Corey Burton): A anthropomorphic robotic duck and second-in-command of the Injustice Ducks, he is a parallel version of Gizmoduck and a hidden hatred of organic lifeforms. Once a duck called "Dent Scrambles" who name is ridicule by his peers and slowly turning himself as a living machine within one year later. Episodes Season 1 # Let's Gets Dangerous, Part 1: Drake Mallard becomes Darkwing Duck when villainous Taurus Bulba is doing illegal trade. # Let's Gets Dangerous, Part 2: # Enter: Megavolt: # It's Playtime!: # Bushroot # Retro-Evolution Path: # The Talking Dinosaur: # The Liquidator: # Paint It Quack: # Magical Romance: # #Bad Duck in town Part 1: #Bad Duck in town Part 2: Season 2 # Gadgets and Attitudes: Gizmoduck appears in St. Canard to capture a criminal named "Cat Tankerous" and Darkwing Duck begrudgingly help on the case. # Cement & Rubber: # #Fearsome Four is Now: #Fearsome Five & Justice Ducks: Negaduck becomes leader of the gang, he tells them in his universe that their are versions of themselves that are great superheroes (which is a true) and plans to make the Fearsome Five like them. But, more evil like him. # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # #The Friendly Four: A four unknown superheroes rescue Gosalyn and Launchpad from the Fearsome Five, revealing themselves as heroic versions Darkwing Duck's villains to Darkwing Duck and want to apprehended Negaduck back in Negaverse. #Friendly Five vs Injustice Ducks: Season 4 (final season) #The Start of the End Trivia * Jim Cummings is the only actor that returns as the old characters. Category:Disney shows Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Disney XD Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Darkwing Duck Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Dino13's Ideas Category:TV-Y7